Baby Daddy
by Ninjasnowflake
Summary: Draco decides to take his anger out on Harry. Unknowingly to everyone this leads to chaos at Hogwarts, when students start turning up pregnant. How did this happen and what do the pregnant students have to do with Harry and Draco? Warnings: mpreg!
1. Anger

AN: Don't even ask what this is- cuz i have no idea- This will be updated whenever i feel like it :) Huge au mix of 4th and 6th year. The triwizard tournament will be included, but else the rest will pretty much be 6th year, but VERY au. The Triwizard tournament did not take place in 4th year- so make up your own 4th year where the scene on the graveyard (minus Cedric dying) still happens and my story will work for ya.

Draco Malfoy was furious. His father had been put to Azkaban and oh so golden Potter had crushed his family's reputation. Draco clenched his fists by his sides. His mother was moving to France for the time being, as she didn't like being in the manor all by herself. This meant Draco would have to spend fucking Christmas at Hogwarts. Since his first year at the school he had always bragged about how amazing Christmas was at the manor, not being able to go home for said holiday this year, really had turned his world 180 degrees. It made him realize just how much things had changed since his first year.

First of all, he now had to make up for his father's mistakes. He was relieved the dark lord hadn't marked him as his servant just yet, but the burden on his shoulders were as big as if he had. He had to kill Dumbledore. The greatest wizard of all times had to be murdered by a 16-year-old boy.

If that wasn't enough, the old fool had decided to reinforce the triwizard tournament to create alliances between different countries. Bullshit. He huffed. At first he had been excited to see the tasks unfold, watching others endure danger, while he was safely seated in the tribune rows. He had always enjoyed the public humiliation the participants with no doubt would face. Of course Potter had to ruin it. Harry fucking Potter was the Hogwarts participant. Everyone from 6th year and up was allowed to participate and Potter and the stupid Weasel had of course put their names in. Gryffindor's like them probably enjoyed showing off their courage.

That wasn't the worst thing though. Draco had been betting on Victor Krum taking home a safe win in the first task, but of course Potter had to do something incredible stupid and fuck up the judges' votes, by getting top marks. Draco snorted. It would probably be the only thing Potter would ever get topmarks in.

Speaking of Potter, said male just left the Great hall. For once he wasn't surrounded by his idiotic friends. Draco glared at him, Potter returning the glare, the two passing each other without an exchange of words.

Hell no. Potter would pay for ruining his normal. Potter was a fucking asshole and even hero assholes had to pay for causing others misery. Draco turned around and grabbed a hold of Potter's wrist, pulling the dark haired teen into the nearest broom closet, slamming the other male against the closed door

Potter's only response had been an involuntary whimper and Draco lost it. He pulled Potter's wand out of his hand, throwing it away like the trash it was, eyes locked with bright green ones, full of surprise.

"Oh Potter don't look so surprised, you knew it was about to happen one day. It's time to pay for the pain you've cause my family." Draco almost growled the words out, Potter not even as much as flinching, which annoyed Draco to no end.

"Did you know muggles adopted spanking from wizards Potter? Their only problem being that they didn't have a wand to intensify their own strength."

At this Potter's eyes widened and it seemed like things finally sunk into the Gryffindor's head. He finally realized Draco was being for real.

Draco laughed. "You thought I was all words didn't you Potter?"

Potter visible gulped, now actually attempting to free himself. Draco tsked, before he restrained Potters wrists with a quick spell, then locked the door behind the Gryffindor and turned to look for something he could transfigure into some form of chair. His eyes landed on an old broom, the handle was covered in a dark blue substance, which reminded him of slime. That would have to do. He raised an eyebrow as Potter glared at him.

"Now, now Potter. Be a good boy and I might not feel the need to punish you too hard."

That seemed to do the trick, Potter stood still in his spot, fiddling with his hands, but other than that, doing as he was told. Who would have known Potter could actually follow the rules he was given.

Draco pat his head, mostly to annoy the git, before he returned to the broom. Concentrating about transfiguring said broom into a rather tacky looking stool. He turned to Potter, raising an eyebrow.

"Pants down Potter. We don't have all day."

Potter stood frozen to his spot, before he collected himself enough to shake his head violently. Draco rolled his eyes. Potter really was a pain in the ass. He tsked at the other male, before casting a charm which successfully undressed Potter in one blink of the eye, and on top of that folded his clothes nicely in a pile. He looked satisfied at the pile for a moment. He had gotten a lot better at that spell after he had used it on Blaise continuously, when the tan boy pissed him off.

Draco's eyes then moved to the very naked Harry Potter, who was trying to cover himself up. Draco huffed.

"Potter, get your ass over here" Potter lifted his head, looking much like a dear caught in headlights, before he shuffled over to Draco, who calmly took a seat at the stool.

"What are you waiting for Potter?"

"You can't do this to me Malfoy! You'll be punished!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, chuckling. He was surprised Potter had kept the silent treatment up for so long.

"Oh dear." He shook his head. "Potter, who would you tell that Draco Malfoy had humiliated you like this?"

That seemed to do the trick, because Potter immediately shut up and sent a few glances around the room before he awkwardly laid on Draco's lap, attempting to get comfortable, though it was clear that attempt was wasted.

Draco wasn't surprised that even the golden boy's butt seemed to be special. It seemed like dear Potter had actually worked out to get a nice butt. Not that Draco would complain about the current view.

His hand found one of Potter's ass cheeks, giving it a firm squeeze.  
"Seems like you've been working out just for this moment Potter, huh?"

Potter made a weird noise in the back of his throat, which made no sense what so ever. Draco simply took it as agreement and pulled his wand out.

"I hope you enjoy pain Potter." Potter squirmed in his lap, obvious unsatisfied with the situation.

Draco circled his wand over the other male's firm ass, whispering an incantation he had heard his father use so many times before. He hummed in content as Potter's ass shortly lighted up green, before the light disappeared.

Now it was time to give back some of his pain to Potter. He glared at the offending mob of black hair, without a second thought slapping Potter's ass with as much strength as he could possible master.

He froze. He hadn't expected Potter's reaction. Potter arched into him, letting out a mix between a whimper and a moan. If Draco didn't know better, he would have thought Potter liked it.

Draco tried to ignore the sounds Potter made as his hand repeatedly collided with Potter's butt, the flesh already beef red. The spell he'd used had made Potter's ass especially sensitive.

Draco tried to pour all his anger and frustration with his life, the task he had to achieve and Potter being fucking Potter into his arm. Managing to close out the sounds Potter made, eyes locked on the way Potter's ass grew deeper red for each time his hand collided with it.

Then he felt it. He stopped the slap halfway, arm awkwardly in the air mid slap. He gulped. It couldn't be.

"Turn over Potter!" When Potter didn't react right away, the desperation sneaked into Draco's voice as he almost yelled. "Fucking turn over now!"

Potter took a moment to catch his breath before he maneuvered around, so he was lying awkwardly on his back on Draco's lap. The other male's face was bright red. A color Draco usually saw on the other's face whenever he was angry. His hair was sticking to his forehead and Potter flickered his tongue out to lick his dry lips.

Draco almost didn't dare let his eyes move further down, but in the end, he pressured himself to do just that. Potter's hands lay comfortably on his stomach, still tied together with an invisible string. The interesting thing was what was below his hands.  
If Draco had been drinking water, he would probably have spit it out. Potter wasn't just hard, he was leaking. Draco bit his lip, averting his gaze.

Potter had gotten hard from being spanked by him. What had the world come to. While Draco tried to get his thoughts around the obvious facts presented in front of him, Potter seemed to grow impatient.

"So it was all words huh Malfoy? In the end, you are too much of a coward to actually do anything" Draco started laughing.

Potter had to have lost it. He wanted Draco to continue spanking him. Which kind of crazy version of their world had he landed in? Potter was glaring at him.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!"

Draco kept laughing, reaching in to move the other male's hair away from his forehead.

"Potter. You really think I can continue punishing you when you obviously like it?"

Potter's glare intensified. "Just fucking continue Malfoy! It hurts."

Draco's eyes darted down to Potter's erection, a grin spreading on his face.

"Is that so? I guess denying your release will be enough punishment for this time, huh Potter?"  
Potter didn't seem to think so. Draco had no idea how he had undone the charm Draco had tied his hands with, but he found himself roughly being pushed onto the ground, before Potter was fumbling with his clothes.

"if you won't take care of it I will!" Potter growled.

This really was most enlightening. Potter was just as much of a horny teenager as anyone else. Draco pushed Potter's hands away, rolling his eyes before his own clothes landed in a neat pile beside Potter's.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you with my bare hands Potter" He sneered, Potter barely paying any attention to him, the black haired teen busy pressing their naked bodies together to achieve some kind of friction. By the Gryffindor's rather pathetic attempt it became clear to Draco that he had absolutely no experience.

"Potter. I make the rules. Get off me and stand on all four. Stick your ass up. You have 10 seconds."

Then he started counting down, sitting up after Potter scrambled off him, getting into the position Draco had told him, making Draco chuckle for himself.

The knowledge he now had over Potter could ruin the male's reputation. If anyone knew just how submissive Potter was, who knew what his fellow Slytherin housemates could think of. Draco could already imagine it. Cornering Potter and taking advantage of his weakness.

Draco sneakered as he moved over to Potter, giving his ass a firm squeeze.

"Who would have known Harry bloody Potter was such a needy cock slut?"

Harry whimpered, mumbling. "Shut up Malfoy- Just- fucking do your thing"

Draco chuckled as he pulled his wand out from the pile containing his clothes, accioing Potter's wand, no way he was gonna dirty his own wand tsk tsk.

He then proceeded to rub the tip of Potter's wand in between his ass cheeks, making Potter arch himself against the dirty floor. Draco continued his ministration of Potter's crack for a while, before he pushed Potter's wand inside his hole. Potter cried out in surprise, Draco was almost certain he had heard his name leaving Potter's lips.

"Fuck" Potter breathed the word out, his fingers scratching against the stone floor.

Draco raised an eyebrow, before he, using his own wand on Potter's, cast a form of engorgio to thicken the wand. The added size made Potter squirm ungracefully on the floor, pathetic whimpers and moans leaving the dark haired teen, as he seemed to desperately cling onto the stone floor to stay level headed.

Draco felt his lips move into a familiar smirk, every five second casting the enlargement charm, watching Potter squirm underneath his gaze.

At one point Potter seemed to find his voice, his breathing was almost too heavy for what he said to be understandable though, but Draco clearly caught the meaning.

He pulled the wand out, returning it to its original size, before he turned his gaze to meet Potter's. The other male looked spent, but at the same time his eyes spoke of an unsatisfaction Draco knew more than well. He gulped.

Who would have known he'd one day be fucking Harry Potter, but who was he to say no to a free fuck. Draco winked at Potter, which successfully made the other teen turn his face away in embarrassment, before he grabbed a hold of his own cock, stroking it a few times, before he moved into place, aligning his cock's head with Potter's now wide spread hole.

Potter made a sound in approval, when Draco started pushing his cock inside him. As soon as he was fully seated inside Potter, Draco took a moment to take a breath, before his hands found hold of Potter's hips.

"Fuck, just move goddammit." Potter grunted, impatiently pushing his ass backwards.

And for once it was Draco who did as Potter told him to. And he had no regrets. Potter's ass around his cock was something else. The other male's hole clenching around his shaft from time to time, making Draco's breath hitch with every single clench. He wasn't sure how long any of them lasted. He just knew that by the time he came he was rocking his hips so hard it hurt.

He collapsed on top of Potter, his seeds filling up the golden boy. Potter seemingly haven released himself only moments before Draco. Both of them panting heavily as they lay in a pile of sweat, cum and bodies on the floor.

Draco finally collected himself enough to pull away from Potter, his limp cock slipping out Potter's hole with a sound, which filled up the silent room.

Potter curled up on the floor, Draco sending him one look, before he swished his wand, cleaning himself from cum and freeing himself from the smell of sex. He strode over to the pile containing his clothes, silently getting dressed. When he was fully clothed he turned to Potter, throwing said male's wand to him, being careful not to touch it too much. After all the thing had been inside Potter's ass.

Draco nodded to Potter before he unlocked the door and left the room, striding inside the Great hall, eating late breakfast. Good thing it was Saturday.

It had been a little over a week since the episode with Potter in the broom cupboard. Neither of them had approached the other or spoken as much as a word during said week. Draco didn't mind the slightest. That was if it hadn't been for the fact that, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to let out his stress over the task Voldemort had given him. What better way to release stress than to fuck Potter into the floor.

Potter on the other hand had seemed less cheerful, he had fallen asleep during most classes and more often asked to use the bathroom than any other student in the whole castle as far as Draco knew. While Draco was feeling fantastic or as fantastic as any 16 year old with his burden could feel, Potter seemed miserable.

The coming week, weird things started happening. The first case was a Ravenclaw girl in her 7th year. The rumors about her spread like a wildfire, especially because it seemed a Slytherin had been involved. The Ravenclaw girl was what seemed to be 5 weeks pregnant. It was a scandal. Never in Hogwarts history had a student been pregnant on the school's property. Draco had heard Mudblood Granger boast about how the school had apparently cast charms, which should make pregnancies impossible on school ground. Of course, said charms were checked and they were all in place. Untouched.

The Ravenclaw was the first of many to arrive at the hospitalwing that week complaining about morning sickness, tiredness and an extreme need to pee more often. Approximately 20 girls turned up, before the problem sank into Draco's head, when the pregnant one was male. And not just any male.

Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world was expecting a child. Just like the girls he was around 6 weeks into his pregnancy. Draco figured he was safe then. After all he and Potter's encounter had been merely a week ago.

He was wrong. At lunch, Potter appeared at the Slytherin table, looking all kinds of lost and broken. It made Draco wonder for a moment who could possibly have knocked the hero up. Potter walked directly over to him.

"Malfoy- We need to talk."

Draco blinked in confusion. "About what Potter? I don't believe we have anything to talk about."

Potter's eyes expressed something Draco had never seen in them before. He was begging Draco to come talk with him. Draco sighed and rose from the table, following Potter outside the Great hall. The two ironically enough ending up in their broomcloset. Potter was redfaced as he finally collected himself and looked at Draco.

"It's yours." He muttered, while resting one hand on his stomach.

Draco blinked. "What? How? Aren't you 6 weeks pregnant like most of the other girls?"

Potter shrugged. "7 weeks." He muttered, rubbing his neck, sighing.

"They aren't certain how it happened, but the pregnancy seems to be speed up somehow… in reality I shouldn't be more than two weeks pregnant, but it seems like 1 week makes up what in a regular cycle would be considered a month."

Draco gulped. "You're certain it's mine?"

For once he felt no urge to start a fight. If what Potter said was true… He had knocked up the golden boy.

When Harry nodded, he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"I-I'm certain. I haven't- been with a guy before you."

Judging by the pause in the middle of Potter's sentence, it was pretty clear to Draco that it wasn't just guys he hadn't been with before. Really. He had taken Potter's virginity and knocked him up. How ironic was that?

Potter sighed. "Just wanted to tell you" He muttered, before turning to leave the broomcloset.

Draco grabbed Potter's wrist. "A Malfoy never abandon family, Potter." He stated, eyes burning into Potter's.


	2. Worry

AN: A little shorter than the first chapter, but nonetheless here! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for following and favoriting! Please do review though- it motivates me to update!

Draco had never seen Potter cry, but now he wished he would stop. At his words, Potter had thrown himself at Draco crying his heart out like there was no tomorrow. Draco was caught off guard by Potter's odd behavior.

"Please tell me this won't be how you greet me every time we meet now Potter."

Potter seemed to collect himself shortly after Draco's statement, drying his eyes with his hands, his eyes still a little puffy.

"Sorry" He muttered. "I just thought I would have to leave a child behind one day."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, oh Potter."

Potter frowned at him. "Harry. Call me Harry."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Just because he accepted their shared child, didn't mean he would want anything else to do with Potter, so he saw no reason to call Potter by his first name.

"Potter, we might be having a truce at the moment, but that doesn't mean we will be a regular family one day."

He rolled his eyes. If Potter had been anyone else than him, his father would have probably made Draco marry said idiot. Draco was certain though that just taking responsibility for his child would be enough.

Potter just stared at him, which honestly made Draco a little uncomfortable.

"Draco-" Potter finally muttered, his eyes meeting Draco's

"What if you are my only chance of having a normal family before Voldemort fucking kills me?"

As Potter's sentence progressed his voice grew in volume, at the end Potter was basically yelling. Draco sighed, rubbing his neck. 2 weeks into his pregnancy and Potter was already crazy. Draco was certain nothing would happen to Potter this year anyways. It was then it dawned on him. Something could happen to their child.

He wouldn't admit it to Potter, but even if the child had half of Potter's genes, Draco still wanted said child. Anyone else would probably have forced a "fetus deletus" on Potter, after all that had happened with most of the pregnant 5th years already, with consent from both parents. Draco hadn't even considered the possibility.

He wanted the child and in a weird sense he already loved the child. The child which were growing inside Potter. The fact that Potter was the other parent made things more difficult for their baby though. Draco had to let death eaters into the school. He had to murder someone before their child had even turned 1 year old and Potter had to sacrifice himself for the wizarding world, unless he somehow managed to get Voldemort killed.

Draco rubbed his cheek. If he let death eaters into the school, who wasn't to say that they would attempt to kill his child. Draco had a choice to make. Could he somehow make sure Potter was safe while still pretending to follow the dark lord's orders? For the second time in his life he was truly pleased that he was a Slytherin. One way or another he would find a way to protect both his families from the dark lord.

Draco blinked, returning to Potter's question. Potter was right. Draco and their child could possibly be his only chance of having a family. He nodded mostly to himself, before looking at Potter.

"I'll give you a chance, Potter. I won't love you, but I will share this experience with you without treating you like dirt."

A smile appeared on Potter's face, possible the first smile the other teen had ever directed at him.

"Thank you, Draco. Please call me Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes. It was so typically Gryffindors to care about names.

"Fine. Harry." He put extra pressure on the other's name, shaking his head.

"Are we done? I would like to go eat now. I suggest we meet in the library at lunch every day, to figure things out with our child."

He didn't give Potter time to reply, before he strode out the door and returned among his peers in the Great hall.

 _Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy_

Draco was watching Potter from the Slytherin table. The Gryffindor was only 3 weeks pregnant, but due to the weird circumstances with the speed up pregnancy, his stomach was already visibly. Draco liked to look at it. He tried to convince himself it wasn't the slightest bit weird, but he often failed.

He and Potter had been meeting up at lunch for a week now and Draco had to admit that Potter's company wasn't the worst. Of course they mostly discussed the baby growing inside Potter, but when they didn't, Draco found himself actually listening to what Potter had to say anyways.

Potter had reluctant let him touch his stomach yesterday and ever since then Draco found himself staring at the visible bulge of stomach, whenever it was possible. Him and Potter had ordered a new set of robes for said male, he wasn't yet too big for his old ones, but Draco had heard of a robeset, made of a special stretchable material, which would be perfect for Potter's still growing frame.

Potter had gotten better at handling the extra burden of being pregnant, but he still had troubles dealing with the eyes which followed him around. Most people had been more than shocked when Potter had first announced that he was pregnant and keeping the child. Most of the other students had decided to let madam Pomfrey use the fetus deletus, but even though Dumbledore had tried to convince Potter to do the same, Potter had rejected them. Even Potter's friends had attempted to get Potter to give up their child. Especially the Weasel. The redhead was furious at Draco for knocking his best friend up.

Draco understood the Weasel in some sense, but it still didn't give him any right to break Draco's nose. Draco shook his head. Potter had been so angry. Draco had never seen anything quite like Potter's anger directed towards the Weasel. Potter still wasn't talking to the redhead and it had been almost a week since the episode.

Draco didn't understand Potter's reaction if he was quite honest, but he appreciated the weird form for affection Potter's gesture showed. Granger had been more diplomatic in her approach, but even her Potter had yelled at. It hadn't been pretty. Draco still cherished the memory of the episode in the back of his head.

Potter had stood up in the middle of breakfast one day, before hell broke lose as he had yelled at Granger. What he had yelled would probably never fade from Draco's mind.

'Shut the fuck up Hermione! You, Ron and Dumbledore don't understand it! I want this child and no one can take it away from me!"

Potter had clutched his stomach in a protective manner and Draco had to admit Potter's anger was pretty hot.

Granger had made the mistake of trying to reason with Potter. Tsk tsk stupid mudblood. Which had only made Potter yell harder.

'I don't give a fuck that Draco is the father. He is dealing with it much better than any of my socalled friends! Fuck you!'

That was the moment everyone knew just who the father was. The looks he got wasn't too bad and honestly, he didn't care much. Yes, it was his child. Fuck, any Gryffindor who tried to take it away from him.

Then Potter had run out, crying. Draco had to admit he felt for the male. The poor guy just wanted their child to live. Much like Draco did, though he was sure they had different reasons. Draco's friends had pretty much accepted it, but Potter's seemed to be too dumb to see how much this child meant to him.

Draco took a bite of his toast, watching Potter eat his eggs halfhearted. It was clear that Potter in no way was in the mood for eggs. Draco rose from the table, leaving behind his halfeaten toast. He had read up on pregnancies the last week and he had just last night gotten to the topic of food cravings. He figured that had to be what Potter's problem was, so he strode over to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry." He spoke, interrupting a conversation Potter was having with what looked to be a rather distressed Granger.

Potter looked up, sending him a small smile. Draco still couldn't gasp that Potter actually smiled at him.

"You don't want eggs. Let's go get the houseelves to make you something else."

Potter blinked, a faint red color appearing on his cheeks, he rose from his seat, leaning in to mutter so only Draco would hear it.

"How did you know?"

Draco shrugged as they left the whispers behind them and the Great hall.

"You're pregnant Harry, it's normally what happens."

Potter nodded a little, rubbing his stomach.

"You know" Potter muttered. "If you want to we can hear our baby's heartbeat. Madam Pomfrey said so."

Draco took a moment to let what Potter had said sink in. They could indirectly meet their baby for the first time. He nodded.  
"I'd like that. Let's make an appointment with Madam Pomfrey later."

Potter nodded, smiling at Draco. The action was still weird to him.

They soon enough reached the painting leading to the kitchen, a comfortable silence over them. Draco tickled the pear and they entered.

"Dobby?" Potter asked into the air, said elf appearing in front of them. Draco was amazed. So this was where his former elf had disappeared to. He furrowed his brows, when said elf bowed deeply and in its high-pitched voice spoke.

"Oh, mister Potter. Dobby is so happy to see him again! What can Dobby help with?" The excitement surrounding the elf, made Draco feel sick to his stomach.

Potter on the other hand seemed delighted to see the elf.

"New socks Dobby?" The elf beamed at the attention Potter directed at a pair of pink socks with unicorns on.

"Oh, yes mister Potter. Dobby brought them for his own money!"

Harry chuckled at that. "I'm happy for you Dobby!"

Draco was tired of the small talk, rolling his eyes.

"Harry can we get on with this. We do have classes later you know."

Dobby's eyes widened, seemingly first then noticing Draco.

"Young mi-ister Malfoy!" the elf squeaked, searching for something he with no doubt could use to punish himself.

"Dobby. Get Harry whatever he's in the mood for would you? Also I'd like you to personally take care of doing that at every meal. Harry is pregnant, they can crave the weirdest things."

Dobby blinked at him, having stopped his search, bowing a little.

"Yes. Yes. Mister Malfoy, Dobby will take care of mister Harry Potter!" The elf beamed, as he turned to Potter.

"Congratulations Mister Potter!" The elf exclaimed excited, making Potter's face turn a deep red.

"Tha-ank you Dobby." Harry muttered embarrassed, his hand rubbing his stomach in a soothingly way.

Draco chuckled at the sight, placing his own hand on top of Potter's.

"Harry. Is our baby bothering you?"

Potter shook his head, rubbing his neck with his free hand, his face turning a deeper red.

"I just find it really soothing." He muttered, looking down at their hands.

Somehow Dobby seemed to know just what Potter wanted, because he placed a plate on the table and Potter seemed relieved. Marshmallows for breakfast probably wasn't the healthiest choice, but then again who was he to judge their baby's choices.

Potter sat down and started shoving the marshmallows into his mouth, rather uncharmingly. Draco made a face, but other than that restrained himself from commenting on Potter's table manners.

Potter and Dobby talked about the circumstances surrounding Potter's pregnancy. Potter mentioned how weird it was that the protection spells had been out of order and aired the idea of someone tampering with it or in some other way affecting the students.

Draco then tuned in, when Dobby opened his mouth a terrified look at his face.

"Mister Potter!" He exclaimed, his small hands covering his mouth.

"Dobby might have done something terrible!" The little elf tugged his ears.

"Bad Dobby, bad Dobby, bad Dobby!"

Potter grabbed the elves hands and made eye contact with him. "Dobby what happened."

The elf lowered his gaze.

"Mister Harry Potter, Dobby was 3 weeks ago, asked by someone to add a vitamin tonic to the pumpkin juice every day for a full week. Dobby suspects the tonic might be the one at fault!"

Potter held Dobby by his shoulders, to keep the elf from running off to iron his hands.

"Dobby put Harry Potter in danger! Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby!"

Harry shushed the elf.

"It wasn't your fault Dobby, you couldn't have known. And I'm happy it happened." Potter sent Draco a soft smile, one hand again resting on Potter's stomach.

"Whoever did it could possibly be dangerous though. You have to tell Dumbledore what happened Dobby!"

Dobby nodded, his eyes wide and clearly growing wet.

"Dobby is so stupid mister Potter!"

Potter shook his head.

"It's not your fault Dobby. Don't blame yourself. You told me and Draco that was very brave."

The elf send Potter what Draco figured had to be a smile, before nodding.

"Dobby will go talk to mister headmaster Dumbledore right now. Eat well Mister Harry Potter. Dobby was very pleased to see Mister Harry Potter again!"

Potter chuckled. "Me too Dobby, it was great to see you again."

Then the elf disappeared into thin air. Potter turned to him, his face white.

"Why would anyone make all the students pregnant Draco? It makes no sense."

Draco was surprised, when Potter leaned in to press his face into Draco's shoulder. The dark-haired teen circling his arms around Draco. Was Harry bloody Potter hugging him?

On one hand Draco wanted to feel disgusted and push the other male away, but on the other hand he too seemed to need a hug. So he simply hugged Potter back.

"I have no idea Harry. I'm sure it will be figured out at one point."

Potter nodded, sighing softly. The two of them just sitting like that for a while.

"Draco, what if it affects our baby?" Potter's words were barely more than a whisper, but Draco heard the words as clear as if he had yelled them into Draco's ear. What if their child was in danger? Draco shook his head.

"No. Don't you think madam Pomfrey can make some tests? Nothing will be wrong with our baby, Harry!"

Even though Draco was assuring Potter, he was also trying to assure himself. The baby would be just fine.

 _Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy_

Draco woke up in the middle of the night. Dumbledore had gotten no further with the mystery of who or why anyone had spiced the pumpkin juice. What he had found out was that the tonic certainly was at fault. Every pregnant student had drank said drink.

Draco rubbed his head. Potter was now 6 weeks pregnant, though the baby was already in the 6th month stadium. Dumbledore was more insistent on removing their child than ever. Madam Pomfrey had checked the child, when they went to hear its heart and it had been as healthy as any fast-growing baby could be.

Hearing their child's heart had been out of this world. Draco had been close to actually crying in happiness, but he had restrained himself, letting Potter do the crying.

Potter had been clinging onto Draco's hand all the while and at one point Draco was sure if he tightened his hold the slightest Potter would break his hand.

Draco wasn't much for admitting it, but Potter was growing on him. He found himself thinking of the other as Harry. He found himself missing the Gryffindor, when he wasn't around. He found himself seeing Potter in a whole new light. The other teen actually made him smile.

Most of their shared time was torture to him though, simply because he was horny. He had found it weird to be intimate with anyone else, since Potter was carrying their child, but he hadn't felt comfortable enough with Potter yet to demand that they had sex.

Potter on the other hand had also seemed on the edge and it wouldn't be long before the Gryffindor broke. Draco was sure of that. The idea of Harry giving in to his needs, was what had woken Draco up in the first place. His dream had seemed so real that Draco had opened his eyes wide, expecting Potter to be right there in front of him, needy and more than ready to satisfy Draco's needs. Of course Potter was nowhere to be seen.

Draco sighed, sitting up in his bed. 3 am seemed like the perfect time to consider a problem he so far had stored in the back of his head.

He had repaired the vanishing cabinet. The death eaters could be allowed in anytime, but the problem was Harry's safety. Draco still didn't know how to make sure the other was safe. One thing was that Ron Weasley had taken Potter's place in the triwizard tournament after a lot of protests from Harry, but another thing was what the death eaters would do to said male if they found him.

Draco knew by now that the dark lord had heard about their child. He was just glad said man had no idea who the father actually was.

Maybe Draco had to talk to Potter about whole the affair. If he didn't come up with anything better. He sighed, rubbing his cheek. One thing was sure if Potter didn't give in the following week, Draco had to make him.


	3. Fear

AN: This chapter is all over the place and i'm not sure if it works out. I'm sorry for not updating, please read my profile if you want to know why :) Please review- This is the second last chapter- Next chapter will end this story and then i might write an epilogue- Hope you enjoy this lol

He guessed he should have expected it. Talking to Harry about what he had to do was a bad idea. Said male had slapped him and ran off. Draco rubbed his stinging cheek. Harry was due in two weeks and Draco knew if he didn't allow the death eaters in before the birth, the baby would be in even more danger. Inside Harry their child was safer.

Draco sighed. Maybe he had to go to the mudblood. He rose from his seat, looking around the library where Harry had left him. She was bent over a thick book, the Weasel nowhere to see.

"Granger" Draco stated.

The girl lifted her head. "What?" he wouldn't say what she sent him was a glare, but it wasn't friendly either.

"I have to put Harry in danger and I need your help to protect him."

The mudblood had the indecency to look shocked, before she got her emotions under control and nodded.

"You want me to take him a safe place on a specific date?"

Draco nodded, a small smile playing on his lips when Granger nodded back.

"Will this coming Saturday do?"

He nodded again, Granger returning the nod, before he turned on his heel and left.

Friday night he would have to play the role of a life time. Pretending that what had taking him this long was the vanishing cabinet wouldn't be a problem. Remembering that he wasn't meant to be brave was what would be hard. The baby would be safe, he would pretend not to be able to kill Dumbledore and he was certain Snape would do it for him.

The potions master hadn't exactly been discreet when he in the beginning of the year tried to help Draco out. Now when the burden on his shoulders were gradually lessened, he could focus on another problem. His raging desire to get laid. Him and Potter had a check up appointment with Madam Pomfrey today and it would be the perfect time to get Potter to give in.

Draco sighed, hoping Potter wouldn't be too mad about the things he had told him earlier. Potter had to understand that going openly against the dark lord wasn't currently a possibility for him.

Sure, Draco was in no way a supporter of said man, but he couldn't go against him either, unless he wanted to lose his parents in the fall. No matter how badly his father had treated him he didn't want said man's life on his conscious.

He pushed his thoughts away as he approached the hospital wing, rubbing the back of his neck. Potter was already there. With none other than Neville Longbottom. Potter was literally clinging onto the other male's frame, while the two of them spoke to Madam Pomfrey. Draco swore his vision turned red for a second.

"Longbottom get your hands off him" He sneered as he approached them, making said boy jump in surprise, before he tried to move away from Potter.

"Harry." Said male ignored him, clinging harder onto Longbottom, making Draco more than a little bit annoyed.

"For god sake Potter. You can't still be mad because of what I told you. I don't have a fucking choice." Potter turned around, the glare in his eyes was weak and the male most of all looked like he was close to crying.

Draco watched as Potter's lower lip quivered, before the other male threw himself at Draco, making Draco stumble back, before he gently circled his arms around the now crying Gryffindor.

He sighed softly gently running a hand over Harry's back, pressing his face into the mob of black hair on the other's head.

"It's okay Harry. I'm here now."

He didn't know why he felt that was the right thing to say, he just knew he wanted to make Harry stop crying.

"Draco" Harry hiccupped, clinging onto him like his life depended on it.

"It's okay Harry everything is fine." That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Harry started crying harder.

"So-omeone poisoned me" It was barely more than a whisper, but Draco heard it as clearly as if Potter had yelled it. He clenched his fists on Harry's back.

His voice was dangerously low, when he finally spoke. "Who?"

Harry was shaking in his arms, trying to stop crying long enough to actually speak. Draco waited, his patience slowly running out.

"Ro-on" Harry hiccupped, their eyes meeting shortly. The Gryffindor's eyes where puffy and tears lingered in the corner of them. Draco felt his anger boiling. He was going to kill that bloody blood traitor. How dared the redheaded excuse of a person even attempt to harm Harry. Draco allowed his emotions to storm inside him, while he on the outside, kept the collected face he knew Harry would need. Harry was pregnant after all, stressing wasn't good for the baby, he told himself a nagging voice in the back of his head muttering about him simply worrying for Potter. Something he simply shook his head at, clearing his mind. Draco cupped the other male's face.

"Harry." He mumbled. "Are you out of danger?" Harry blinked, confusion visible on his face, before he nodded slowly.

Draco sent him a soft smile, running a thumb over Harry's cheek. "And the baby?"

Here Madam Pomfrey decided to finally say something. Draco had almost forgotten the witch was there, haven been too preoccupied with Harry.

"The baby is very powerful, Mister Malfoy. Ron Weasley is currently unconscious."

Draco furrowed his brows, looking at Harry to get what the mediwitch had said confirmed. He nodded, making Draco grin, before he turned to the witch. "Of course our baby is powerful." He rolled his eyes, without wording it our, dismissing the mediwitch, who luckily got the clue and left with a huff to her chambers. Longbottom was no where to be seen and Draco felt oddly relaxed, now when it was just the two—no three of them. Weasley was after all in another bed, punished by the baby currently growing inside Harry.

He let out a soft sigh, smiling softly to himself. He had been lucky. It might have been Harry who had originally suggested the family vision of this situation they were in, but Draco found himself growing fonder of the idea. He trailed his eyes over Harry's face, examining the Gryffindor's eyes for visible pain. When he found none, he fondly pecked Harry's hair, before getting down on his knees, placing his hands on Harry's stomach.

"I'm glad one of us could protect your mother." He muttered, before burying his face into Harry's stomach. If his father could see him now he would be disowned, but Draco found that said aspect didn't really matter. Harry was okay.

The last couple of weeks had been confusing for him to be honest. Sure, they had to have taken a bigger toll on the Gryffindor, but Draco's mind had been a mess. One thing he had realized, whit thoughts swirling through his mind, competing to be paid attention to was that he didn't just want the baby. He wanted the whole package, Potter included. He wanted the family the three of them could be.

He could feel Harry's hands, gently run through his hair. The soft gesture made him smile and he lifted his gaze to look up at the other male.

He wasn't sure how 7 weeks had changed his life so drastically, but they had. Harry was more than just a stupid hero. Harry had character, he had put their shared past on a shelf and allowed them to start over. Harry had given Draco himself. He had given Draco something no one else ever had. Harry believed in the boy underneath the surface, the Draco behind the Malfoy. Even though Harry was a Gryffindor and basically as bad as a mudblood, due to the fact that he had been raised with muggles.

He still seemed to understand Draco in a way not even Blaise understood him. Harry understood that Draco wasn't like him and still the dark haired teen respected their differences. He had allowed Draco to buy him a set of robes as a form of courting gift. He had listened to Draco talk about pureblood traditions at their lunch meetings, accepting that there were some things Draco had to be.

Draco was going to fulfill Harry's wish. Being a pureblood there was only one right way to do it.

"Harry-" He muttered, Harry humming softly. "When You know who is gone- Let's get married." Marriage would make them a real family. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, his hands stilling in Draco's hair. Draco could feel his heart picking up its pace as Potter stayed silent. He started regretting his impulse to express his newfound feelings for the dark-haired teen.

Harry started running his hands through his hair again, nodding a little. "Okay-"he whispered, making Draco smile at the Gryffindor, which was probably the first time. He was going to marry Harry bloody Potter, who would have ever seen that coming?

 _Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy_

Draco couldn't help but feel a sense of pride rush over him, as the Gryffindor's surrounded his now fiancé. Harry was redfaced as they all asked in to the ring on his finger, which was ridiculous. It was obvious who the ring came from and why Harry was wearing it. Draco rolled his eyes. Well, they were Gryffindors after all, they couldn't help it that they weren't gifted with a brain.

He lowered his gaze to look at the table's surface. Today was the day he would have to lie to the dark lord. He sighed. Him and Harry had talked about it, Hermione had told Harry about the episode in the library and Harry weirdly enough had found Draco's actions flattering. Not that Draco complained, it meant Harry had forgiven him fully. Draco had given him the ring that morning, catching Harry outside the great hall. The Gryffindor's face had been priceless. The shock expressed by the other male's eyes widening and his hands covering his mouth. The joy in form of tears. Short said looking for the ring had been more than worth it in Draco's eyes.

Draco pulled the parchment up from his robe pocket, reading it over once more. The letter was short, but he knew it would express enough for his father to understand. Tonight his father would get him a meeting with the dark lord. His father would most likely be annoyed that he had to work for it to happen, simply because if Draco had just gotten a dark mark he would have easily been able to tell when he was done.

He sent his toast one last gaze, before he rose, approaching the Gryffindor table. Draco could feel the eyes following him. It had to be an abnormal thing to see. A slytherin walking to the Gryffindor table, especially when said Slytherin was Draco Malfoy. He quickly spotted Harry, walking towards the Gryffindor with determinate strides. He covered the Gryffindor's eyes from behind, leaning down to mutter in his ear.

"If I don't return by tomorrow, you know who to blame for my death"

The fact that he leaned in, made it seem like he whispered something entirely different, but Harry's face would probably reflect some kind of shock, which would suit both scenarios none the less. Draco pulled away, sending the dark haired, now blinking Gryffindor a wink. Then he strode out the Great hall, head high. He was certain that gesture had turned some heads.

 _Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy_

The day had come. Granger had assured him that Harry was somewhere safe and Severus had admitted to Draco just what side he was on, the night before. Draco had to admit he had been surprised, when the other had actually told him, without Draco making too much of a fit. Severus had told him, that Dumbledore had known of his task all this time. He was ready to die, because Harry was ready to take care of you know who.

Draco had found this ridiculous, but he was pleased that the old fool seemed to have gotten his silly order to protect the students.

Draco had to admit he didn't much care about most of the other students, and those he did care about was safe due to the house they were sorted in. It was nice to know that he wouldn't be partly at fault that any student died though.

He checked his watch, before walking back and forth in front of the bare piece of wall, he knew so well by now. Entering the cluttered room, walking straight towards the cabinet, pulling off the cover, before putting a book into the cabinet, closing the door and muttering the words. That was the sign you know who had demanded him to send.

Just the memory of the meeting yesterday sent shivers down Draco's spine. The man was heartless. He was creepy and most of all mental. Draco hadn't only been told just have he was meant to fulfill the last part of his task, but he was also inquired about Harry.

If he closed his eyes, he could see those red eyes boring into him, as the dark lords voice echoed inside his head. " Tell me who it is, Draco." The other man's voice had been almost snake like and Draco hadn't been able to stop the shiver it sent through him. The shiver had been subsided by the pure rage which at filled him up by the dark lord's next words.

"Potter, the chosen one, more like the one knocked up with filth" Draco had almost forgotten himself and jumped at the other man to strangle him. How dared he talk about Harry and their baby like that.

He had been allowed to leave shortly after, returning to Hogwarts and within seconds sent Harry an owl to let him know he had returned.

As he stood by the cabinet, tapping his foot, waiting, he remembered the way Harry had ran a thumb over Draco's cheek earlier the same day, just before they had left to do each their part. It wasn't as much the gesture as the words Harry had spoken, which had affected him. They were still ringing in his ears. "Don't you dare leaving us, stupid pureblooded ponce." Draco chuckled to himself, figuring that was a s good as any confession of love he'd get from the dark-haired wizard. Honestly he preferred it that way.

The cabinet door opened, Draco lazily twirling his wand between his fingers, pretending he had no care in the world. His eyes widened. In front of him, stood none other than Voldemort himself, surrounded by 10 death eaters, including Draco's own aunt.

Draco gulped. This hadn't been what he had expected.


	4. Joy

AN: this chapter for some reason took a while to write, even though its shorter than the others. I originally intended to only write 3 chapters for this story, but it got longer than anticipated :) i hope you enjoy it

He really hoped Harry was safe. He couldn't think about much else than the dark-haired teen, as he walked the halls of Hogwarts, trailing behind the people he had let into the school.

If anyone died tonight it would be his fault. Before he had knocked Harry up, that information probably wouldn't have mattered as much as it did now. Harry had changed him. The idiot of a Gryffindor seemed to have rubbed a part of his savior complex off on him. It wasn't only Harry's safety which mattered, though his safety mattered more than Draco's own did. Draco had found himself worrying about any left behind students. Those who weren't aware what were happening and simply following their usually routine, whoever those were had a chance of meeting their biggest fear tonight.

You know who had to be their biggest fear, right? Even though Draco hadn't seen any boggarts in his third year take shape as said man, Draco dismissed the apparent proof that it wasn't the case, by most of them not realizing he was soon going to return. Who could have known back then? No one. Draco for a moment wondered how one could make Voldemort into a hilarious image. He squinted his eyes in thoughts, a sudden flash of you know who's robes falling and exposing a wrinkly body in lingerie had Draco snorting. It wasn't as funny as it was simply disturbing, but he figured it'd work out, if his boggart had ever been said man.

Draco shook his head, glad he was at the back, where no one kept an eye on him. After all he was just a simply lackey, a nobody in the ranks of a crazy man. If Draco was thankful for one thing which seemed weird to have come with making a child, it was his sudden courage to go against everything he had been taught. He knew he was a coward deep down, so the bravery it took him to go against his own kind was something out of what used to be his world. Harry's entrance in his world had changed everything.

If Draco was honest with himself he most of all wanted Voldemort to finish whatever he had come for, simply to leave again, so Harry would be safe. Draco knew, deep down, that even if the snake like man left Hogwarts tonight, Harry wouldn't be safe before the man was dead. That didn't mean Draco wouldn't do his best to protect the dark-haired teen he had come to care for. Somehow they would be safe.

That night as he saw Dumbledore fall from the astronomy tower to his grave, Draco promised himself that he would make sure Harry was safe, he couldn't bear to watch him fall like Dumbledore had. One day. He was proud of himself. He had used Harry's signature spell, disarming Dumbledore, before proving his coward ways to Voldemort, letting Snape finish his task. The crucio following his failure had been worth it, even though it would probably set a stop to any physical activities Draco was dying to do with his Gryffindor.

Voldemort searched the castle for Harry. Wherever Hermione had hidden him was brilliant. Voldemorts frustration with not being able to find Harry was humoring, not that Draco could allow said humor to fill him up. Honestly Draco was impressed, with what Granger had managed to do. Not a single person was left in the castle. No one was there for Voldemort to kill, but his own death eaters. He did kill one of those before he left Hogwarts, telling Draco he would have a new task in store for him to prove his family's worth. Draco most of all wanted to tell the snake face to go to hell, but like the good Malfoy heir he was, he simply nodded, before closing the door behind Voldemort. He then muttered the words allowing the man to return to the store in knock turn alley, before he set fire to the cabinet. Watching the damned thing burn, making sure Voldemort wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts anytime soon.

Harry was running towards him and Draco couldn't stop himself from smiling as he opened his arms and was tackled with a big stomached Gryffindor. Said male was crying, which seemed to be a reoccurring theme whenever they reunited, not that Draco minded. He was just happy to have Harry safely in his arms. Rambling about how the Chamber of secrets finally had come in handy.

 _Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy - Baby Daddy_

When the day finally came Draco wasn't ready to become a dad. He was only 16. How would he ever be ready? He couldn't help but fidget with his hands as he looked intensely at the curtain, which Harry was behind. Madam Pomfrey had demanded space, not even allowing Draco to hold Harry's hand. Draco had wanted to curse the stupid mediwitch, but Granger had convinced him it was for the best. He had never thought he'd see the day coming, where he would listen to Granger.

But there he was. Sitting in a chair outside the curtain, sulking as he listened to Grangers attempts of comforting him. Weasleys glare was a constant shiver over his neck, but Draco paid the male no mind. He was having a child. Their child was currently coming to the world behind a curtain, only inches away from him. Draco rose from his chair. it was unbearable to simply wait, while Harry without a doubt was in pain. Draco dismissed Granger's attempts of getting him to calm down. She wasn't as bad as he had originally told himself, but it didn't mean he would allow her to control him like she did Weasley and Harry.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, in frustration, walking back and forth outside the curtains. He figured he should be enjoying his last moments as a free man, but in all honesty he had never been free. Only the death of you know who would free him, simply because it would free the man he was going to marry. Draco saw Harry for him, carrying a dark-haired child on his arm as he walked towards Draco. Breathtakingly beautiful in tailored robes made for the occasion. Draco saw his future in Harry, something he had never taken time to think about.

His future had been planned out for him, by his father. Why dream of something he had no control of? Dreaming of a loveless marriage to a girl he wouldn't care for, children he would despise for not being made of love, a job in the ministry or the dark lords ranks he hadn't chosen. It hadn't been anything he looked forward to, so he had simply never thought about it.

Harry on the other hand. The possibilities with said male was endless. They could live in Spain, simply because they felt like it. they could have one or twenty kids, made from love. Sure, their feelings for each other hadn't exactly developed in a healthy way, but Draco was certain that no matter what, it was right.

Their future would be bright, the child they had created together with nothing but dislike and pain would only be the beginning of their shared happiness. The beginning of something beautiful.

Just then the curtain was opened and Draco stopped his pacing. Harry was beautiful. His messy hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his cheeks tainted by a soft rosa color. What was the most beautiful thing about him in that moment though, was the way their child fit in his arms. Draco had envisioned dark hair and emerald green eyes, so to say the lightness of their child's hair was surprising was an understatement. Harry was gently caressing the baby's small head and Draco found himself unable to move as he simply watched the two of them. The two most important people in his life. Harry sent him a soft, tired smile, reaching a hand out to him.

The gesture made something click inside Draco's head. He was a dad now. This was their child. He reached in to take Harry's hand in his, their eyes locking as Harry muttered.

"She's beautiful"

Draco's eyes moved to their daughter, his smile only growing. She truly was. Her emerald eyes met Draco's shortly and he felt like he had fallen in love all over again. That such a tiny creature could have such a huge impact on him, was something he hadn't seen coming. She was more than beautiful, she was perfect.

In that moment Draco knew he would always think back at the anger which had brought him to shag Harry in their broom cupboard and thank whatever had made him decide not simply to let Harry leave unpunished. Whatever it was had made their girl's life possible.

AN: that's the end. Please leave a review if you'd either like a sequel or an epilogue, because i have ideas for both :)


End file.
